Ch.53: Remnant (3)
Chapter 53: The chapter starts with Bathory having a flashback of herself in chains, with Nergal standing in front of her. Bathory yells at him that she doesn't know where the woman he is searching for, is. She then asks him if that woman isn't already dead and he answers her that of course she isn't. He asks her twice if that is all she has to say and Bathory demands to know, in despair, why he is doing this to her. With a faint smile, Nergal tells her that she shouldn't have told him who she was and calls her a piece of trash. Back to the present, Bathory is shivering in fear as she stands in front of Nergal and his secretary, Riu. Nergal informs Bathory that he saw her during the declaration ceremony. He calls her idea of coming to Arzew a clever one, since he, as a noble, isn't a able to get in the school without a special reason. Riu intervenes asking about Bathory's identity. Nergal introduces him the girl as "the ashes of the Erzebet". He explains how Bathory came to him, 70 years ago, to ask him about the whereabouts of Angela Erzebet. Bathory is reminded of the time he emerged from Navarus' mansion 100 years ago, to find Angela. When she couldn't find her after a search of 30 years in Crepuscule and even the human world, she went to Nergal. Meanwhile, recognizing the name "Erzebet" as the former name of Nergal's territory and as the now extinct clan of pureblood succubi, Riu asks Nergal if he had some kind of relationship with the clan. He is instantly surprised to see Nergal being full of fierce emotions. Nergal doesn't respond to Riu's question, and, instead, announces him that they will take Bathory with them, refering to her as that. To Riu's shock, he replies that he shouldn't be surprised and that, in order to achieve his goal, Bathory is essential. When he continues saying that even trash is needed sometimes, Bathory, frustated, yells Don't make me laugh!!! and casts a spell that sends a blinding light towards Nergal and Riu. She takes the opportunity to run away. Nergal tells Riu that they will chase after her. Meanwhile, at the nurse's office, Setz and Lark are saying goodbye to Angela. Setz and Lark are left walking alone together in the corridor, with an awkward silence, due to a lack of common ground to talk about. After a while, Setz hesitantly says that he needs to go the other direction. Lark starts saying goodbye to him, when Bathory appears running from the corner. As soon as the boys ask her why she is in such a hurry, Nergal is heared saying, I've caught you and a playing card is thrown. It passess right next to Bathory's face. While Riu has an uncomfortable expresion on his face, Nergal mocks Bathory for thinking she could run away from him so easily. The playing card he has thrown, starts making a light sound and Nergal says, Come out, my familiar. A shadowy, wolf-like familiar springs from the playing card, going towards Bathory's, Setz's and Lark's direction. Category:Chapters